


two kinds of fire

by Zivqa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, leave me alone im gay, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivqa/pseuds/Zivqa
Summary: two dudes, stuck in a box, five inches apart because it's hot in here





	two kinds of fire

**Author's Note:**

> i DONT know how make this say it's inspired by something, but it's inspired by "assault on a friendly weapon" by halbeary, so...go there. enjoy

Of all the places Sokka had expected to spend his Saturday night, he had not imagined being trapped in a pitch-black metal box with Fire Lord Zuko.

 

It was his fault, of course. He’d convinced Zuko to sneak out of the palace with him, only to be ambushed and knocked out by the Followers of Ozai. They’d woken up in this box, presumably being taken to...wherever.

 

Normally Zuko could melt his way out of the box, but given the proximity of the quarters, there was no way he could without accidentally burning Sokka. To make matters worse, their prison was being transported in a bumpy carriage, resulting in a number of awkward angles and hasty apologies every time the box jolted.

 

Zuko was currently cupping a tiny flame in his fist, examining every crevice of the box to find any exploitable weaknesses. Normally Sokka would be on board with this, except that Zuko had already done it five times.

 

“Zuko, give it a rest.” He sighs. “We’re going to have to wait until we get wherever we’re going, or until tomorrow when someone realizes we’re gone.”

 

Zuko didn’t seem to be listening to him; his movements were growing more frantic. Sokka awkwardly wrenches his arm from out behind himself and grabs his wrist.

 

“Are you listening to me?”

 

“Yes, of course, I’m just—there’s got to be a way out of this. Faster than waiting it out. I can’t wait in here, I’ll—“ Zuko cuts himself off and clenches his fist. The tiny light he’d had going quenched itself, engulfing them both in darkness. Sokka hears him take a deep breath, and when he exhales, Sokka feels its warmth tickle his chest. “I don’t...like...small spaces.” Zuko’s words were slow and measured, but Sokka could hear an edge of panic creeping into his voice.

 

 _Okay. Gotta calm him down._ Ignoring the twinge of guilt in his chest, Sokka carefully shifts his leg backwards and places his hand on where he approximated Zuko’s shoulder would be. “It’s alright, buddy. I’m here with ya.”

 

Sokka hears Zuko take another breath to speak, but before he can say anything, the cart jolts and the two are thrown into yet another awkward position. Sokka was now on top of Zuko, whose pointy fire nation boots were now digging into the backs of his thighs. Sokka slowly pushed himself upward so Zuko could give himself space, but Zuko drew one of his legs upward—and his knee lodged directly between Sokka’s thighs. The firebender now seemed even more agitated, pushing back more, and his leg created a friction somewhere Sokka didn’t need to think about right now. _Gotta get him to stop._ “Zuko,” he tries again. “Buddy, take a deep breath, alright? You gotta—“ Zuko shifts his leg again, and Sokka grits his teeth. “You gotta stop moving, or else I’m—“

 

The cart jolts yet again and now Sokka is the one thrown backwards, one leg thrown out and one pulled back. Zuko drops down on top of him, face into his chest—and stomach snugly on his dick.

 

Sokka sighs. “As I was saying...you need to stop moving, or else I’m gonna get hard.”

 

“Oh,” Zuko says, muffled into his chest. “This is...awkward.” He tries to pull himself upward, and in doing so, creates friction right against Sokka’s cock. Sokka chokes back an agitated moan, too distracted to protest Zuko’s frantic ministrations, and Zuko collapses back onto him, unable to hold himself up for long.

 

That’s when Sokka feels it, pressing into his leg— _another boner._ And this one seems significantly more interested than his own.

 

Sokka gasps. “Zuko.”

 

Zuko huffs into his chest. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

But Sokka would not drop the subject. “ _Zuko._ Fire Lord Zuko. Jerkbender Supreme. Is that a _boner_ I feel pressing into my muscular leg?”

 

In response, Zuko growls, and _holy shit, is that hot,_ trying to pull himself up again. Sokka hears him hit his head on the top of their prison, and then sees a spark flash across his vision as Zuko slams a heated hand into the wall. This doesn’t last, however, as Zuko collapses back on top of him with a frustrated groan. Sokka tentatively takes his wrist in his hand and gives it a light squeeze. “Hey, it’s fine. It’s normal.” He strokes up Zuko’s arm, running his hand over soft silken fabric. Zuko doesn’t say anything, so he keeps babbling. “It’s normal, yanno? We’re two very built dudes, in a very small space, and it’s warm in here…” Sokka’s hand has found its way to Zuko’s shoulder, and his index finger skids over the neckline of Zuko’s shirt. Zuko’s skin is _very_ warm beneath his hand, and Sokka can feel all the blood in his brain rushing to his dick. He swallows.

 

Zuko squirms, breathing quickly, and Sokka thinks he’s going to die. Then an idea strikes him. “You know, I could...distract you. From our. Predicament.” Above him, Zuko makes a confused noise, and then he feels him prop himself up on his elbows, and suddenly Sokka can see the firebender’s face, perilously close to his own. He’s got a small flame cupped in his palm, held carefully between them. He looks confused.

 

“What do you mean...distract.”

 

The cart jolts again, and Zuko loses his balance. His chest slams into Sokka’s and the flame goes out, and he’s trying to push himself up again and his thigh is rubbing against Sokka’s crotch and it’s _too much,_ and before he can stop himself Sokka’s reaching around the back of Zuko’s neck and he’s kissing him.

 

Zuko makes a startled noise and freezes, and then he’s moving, kissing Sokka back with a passion, and his mouth is warm and his tongue intent on exploring every crevice of Sokka’s mouth. His hands come up, one pushing into Sokka’s hair and one exploring his chest, and Sokka _groans,_ his own hands wrapping around thick shoulders. He pushes Zuko off and the firebender lets out a soft whine, pulling a hand out of Sokka’s hair to light another fire between them.

 

Zuko’s face is flushed and he’s looking down at Sokka with a sheepish expression. Sokka grins.

 

“Distract like _that._ ”

 

Zuko swallows, and Sokka traces it with his fingers, continuing the movement down from his throat to his chest. Zuko coughs and Sokka looks back up, concentration broken. “Is this okay?”

 

Zuko swallows again, and nods. His hand moves to the hem of his shirt, presumably to pull it off, but Sokka catches his wrist. He wants _more._ He braces his leg against the box, wrapping the other around Zuko’s waist, and with a deft kick, flips them over so he’s now on top of the firebender, dicks pressed snugly together. Zuko _moans,_ and Sokka congratulates himself in his head. _Very good idea, Sokka. Well done._ He leans down for another kiss, to which Zuko responds eagerly, and he lets his mouth wander, traveling down a prominent jawbone to bite lightly at soft skin where the jaw meets the neck. Zuko gasps, and then he honest-to-god _growls,_ and Sokka’s dick jumps to attention.

 

“Zuko,” he pants, pulling his mouth off of heated skin, “that’s incredibly hot.”

 

It’s silent for a moment, and then Zuko’s moving, and suddenly Sokka’s sitting in his lap, pressed flush against his chest. He leans in for a burning kiss, and Zuko growls again, and Sokka feels a warmer-than-natural hand slip under his shirt. He lets out an involuntary “ _ahh_ ” as Zuko squeezes at his chest, pressing hot against him, and Sokka decides he can’t wait anymore.

 

He gropes down between the two of them, ignoring Zuko’s questioning noise, and dips his hand into Zuko’s trousers, wrapping his hand around his hard cock. He’s rewarded by a throaty gasp, and drags his hand up soft flesh. Zuko cries out and Sokka sees another spark fly across his vision, hearing Zuko’s hand slam into the metal wall.

 

Something greedy surges in Sokka’s belly, knowing he caused that, and Sokka decides he wants _more._

 

He pulls his hand off, ignoring a soft whine, and scrabbles at Zuko’s trousers. He knows there’s a release for the knotted waistband somewhere, he just can’t seem to find it.

 

“Zuko,” he pants, and the firebender jerks beneath him.

 

“What? Oh. You need—” Zuko reaches down and pulls at a hidden knot, and his trousers go loose around his waist. Sokka yanks them down, perhaps too eagerly, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s about to wrap his hand around Zuko’s dick again when another idea strikes him, and he quickly pulls down his own trousers before bracing his leg against the side of the box. Zuko recognizes the move and tenses.  
  
“Sokka, what are you doi—”

 

Before Zuko can finish his sentence, Sokka kicks again, and Zuko’s on top of him again, cock pressed tight against his own. Zuko cuts himself off with a “ _hnn,_ ” and then there’s something like a purr, and Sokka’s dimly aware of his own panting gasps as he reaches between the two of them and grabs both of their cocks, pulling upward.

 

 _"Fuck!"_   Sokka sees more sparks, feels the temperature rise a couple degrees, and Zuko bucks wildly against him, pressing into his touch. They’re both panting now, and their cocks are slick in Sokka’s hand, and Sokka thinks this might be the best idea he’s ever had. Zuko’s growling and Sokka thinks he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it, and Zuko leans down to capture Sokka’s mouth in a hot kiss, and Sokka doesn’t even hesitate. His rhythm slowly picks up, and Zuko bites his lip, and then they’re both crying out in unison as Sokka sees stars flash across his vision.

 

They come down slowly, and Zuko slumps against his chest, heedless of the hot mess between them. Sokka experimentally takes his clean hand and strokes it through the firebender’s hair once. When Zuko doesn’t protest, he takes it as approval and continues the motion. Zuko speaks first.

 

“That was...a lot.”

 

Sokka hums in response. “Yep. And hot. In more than one way.”

 

Zuko groans at the joke, slapping lightly at his shoulder, and Sokka laughs, grinning. They’ll have to worry about the mess later, and about actually escaping later, but for now…

 

Distraction complete.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if u enjoyed yeet


End file.
